Modern Big Bang Theory Family
by PheonixCawCaw
Summary: Dear everyone who reads this. Please go easy on me with the comments, it it my first time writing a published story. I appreciate your import.


Bernadette and Howard got married and had a family. Now it's around 14 or 15 years later and they're like any other regular Californian family. Howard and Bernadette were blessed with a baby boy, named Mark. About 2 years later, Bernadette was pregnant again. This time it was a tiny girl named Ashleigh. Now they sat around the table, having their standard dinner. Ashleigh seemed quieter and she wasn't eating a whole lot. Mark on the other hand was wolfing down the food like he hadn't eaten in days.

"Mark, slow down. You're going to choke" Bernadette scolded. She looked over at Ashleigh, who was still just pushing around her food. "Ash, you OK? You haven't touched your food"

"Not hungry" She mumbled, not looking up. Ashleigh seemed more and more distant these past few days and Bernadette was getting worried.

"Are you sure you're OK Ashleigh? You haven't eaten a whole lot" Bernadette tried to urge her daughter to tell her what's wrong.

"Nothing OK?! Can we talk about something other than me?!" She snapped. Bernadette looked at Howard, who shrugged.

"So Bernadette I got a surprise for you" Howard said eagerly. "We are going to a romantic getaway at that new spa that just opened up"

Bernadette smiled and looked at Mark. "Are you two going to be OK by yourself for a while?"

He nodded. "Yea, of course!" Bernadette looked suspiciously at her son.

"OK, let's go" Bernadette finally said happily.

A couple days later, Bernadette and Howard were packing for their romantic getaway. Ashleigh sat on the couch, on her phone. Mark was in the kitchen pulling food out of the fridge. Bernadette walked in.

"Bye sweetie" She kissed Ashleigh on the head and walked into the kitchen and hugged Mark goodbye.

"Not a huger! Not. A. huger!" Mark wriggled away.

"Bernie! We got to go!" Howard tried to push her out the door.

"Bye kids! Behave! No parties!" Bernadette called while being rushed out the door.

The door slammed and Mark had a huge smile across his face. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Yo Tony! Yea I got the place free for a while! Party at my place!" There was chatter on the other line. "OK I'll see you in a bit"

Ashleigh just looked at him. "Are you seriously having a party. Mom said no!"

"Since when do I listen to Mom?" Mark laughed."Go get chairs from the basement"

"No!" Ashleigh yelled.

"GO! or I swear I will throw your phone out the window!" Mark threatened.

Ashleigh gasped. "Fine" She grumbled and walked toward the basement. She was halfway down the stairs when the basement door slammed shut. She ran up the stairs and tried to open the door. It was locked. "Mark!" She screamed. "Open the door right now!"

"Nah, I don't really want to" The footsteps faded.

"Mark! Mark!" She screamed and knocked on the door. After a while loud music began to play and there was a lot of voices. Ashleigh finally gave up and looked around the basement. There was a lot of junk all over the place. Finally she saw a phone. Ashleigh scrambled over a pile of boxes and ended up pulling the phone off the table. She held the phone to her ear. There was a dial tone. She silently celebrated. She dialed her friends number.

"Hello?" Her friend, Jessie answered.

"Jess! Thank god! Listen I need you to come to my house and come to the basement window, please hurry!" Ashleigh yelled through the phone.

"OK OK! I'm coming!" Jessie hung up.

Ashleigh sat there for a minute. Jessie was suddenly at the window. "Jess! I need you to go into the party and unlock the door to the basement!" Ashleigh yelled through the window. Jessie gave her a thumbs up and disappeared from the window.

The door opened and Jessie stood in front of it. "Come on!" She pulled Ashleigh up the stairs. They ran up into Ashleigh's room. Ashleigh dove for her phone. "Who are you calling?"

"My mother! He through me in the basement!" She dialed her mother's number. Jessie took the phone and ended the call.

"What do you think you are doing?! Your mom would come home and you would get in trouble for being part of his party"

"Damn it your right!" Ashleigh grumbled. She paced in her room.

"What are we going to do?!" Jessie's voiced cracked. Ashleigh shrugged.

House phone rang. Jessie and Ashleigh looked at each other. The party went dead silent. Mark was talking to everyone. Ashleigh looked at the phone, the screen said 'phone in use'

"Hey mom!" Mark said.

"Hey sweetie! Is your sister there?" Bernadette said cheerfully.

"Uh... no she was tired so she went to bed" He quickly said.

"Hey mom!" Ashleigh said through the other phone. Mark eyed widened.

"I thought you were asleep" Bernadette sounded confused.

"Yea I thought you were too..." Mark said nervously. "... Ash, since your not asleep why don't you come hang with me" Ashleigh smiled, she knew she had won.

"OK, well you kids have fun?" Bernadette wasn't quite sure how to answer.

Ashleigh hung up the phone and smirked. "Want to go party?" Ashleigh asked Jessie.

"Oh yea!" They ran down the stairs and grabbed a drink.

Mark was heading out the door, Ashleigh followed him, really exited. They were heading to one of Mark's friends party. It was in the park. "Dude! I am so exited!" Ashleigh was jumping around.

"Alright, well chill out OK? I don't need any bad street cred for bringing a kid!" Mark started the car. They drove for a while and ended up at the park. there was really loud music and a ton of lights flashing.

"You ready for this?" Mark asked before they got out of the car.

"Yea" They walked toward the entrance.

A bout a half an hour later. Ashleigh was in the middle of a handstand when a bright red car drove past the park.

"Oh shit!" She found her brother. "Mark, we're dead! Mom is on her way home now!"

Mark grabbed his sister and they made a break for the car. "Do you know a faster way to get there?!"

"Yea... hold on" He slammed onto the gas, they were speeding down back road streets. When they reached their driveway, they could see the head lights on the next street. Mark pushed his sister into the house. They laughed as they rushed up the stairs.

Ashleigh woke up the next morning feeling pleases with herself. Her and her brother disobeyed their mother and gotten away with it. She stumbled down the stairs. Her mother sat at the table, she looked angry. Mark bumped into her on the stairs.

"What?" Mark whispered.

"Mom seems angry. That's bad right?" Ashleigh whispered over her shoulder.

"Oh yea. Act natural" He calmly walked into the kitchen.

"Morning mommy" Ashleigh said, trying to sound sweet and innocent. She followed Mark into the kitchen. Bernadette walked calmly in, without a word.

"Mom? You OK?" Mark asked nervously.

"Well, I was, until I went online and saw this" She held up her phone and played the video of Mark and Ashleigh break dancing.

"You went to a party while we were gone! You two know my rule about parties! I can't believe you disobeyed me! I thought you two were better than this!" Bernadette scolded.

Ashleigh looked at the floor. Mark grumbled to himself. Bernadette sighed angrily as she looked disappointingly at her kids. Mark and Ashleigh looked nervously at each other

Bernadette grumbled to herself as she stormed out of the room. Ashleigh turned to Mark. "Well, at least she didn't find out about the party you threw earlier" Ashleigh tried to stay positive.

"Yea, I guess that's good" Mark sighed.

Howard was sitting in his bed, on his computer. He noticed she looked flustered. "What's wrong honey?" He squinted at the computer screen.

"You seriously don't know what your kids did while we were gone?" Bernadette raised her eyebrows at him.

"No what did they do? And why are they always _my _kids when they do something bad?" Howard closed his computer and shifted toward her.

"Ashleigh and Mark went to a party in the park, thinking I wouldn't find out. They disobeyed me, Howie" Bernadette looked sadly at her husband.

"Well, their teenagers now. When I was their age i snuck out a lot and went to a lot of parties. Their just being teenagers" He hugged Bernadette. She sighed angrily.

Mark paced Ashleigh's room. Ashleigh sat on her bed hugging a pillow in her lap. "What are we going to do?" Mark asked desperately. Ashleigh shrugged.

"How the crap should I know?! I wasn't the one who STARTED IT ALL!" Ashleigh looked angrily at her brother.

Mark thought for a minute, opened his mouth to say something but closed it and stood there defeated.

They stopped when they heard someone going down the stairs. Ashleigh rushed to her doorway. Bernadette was walking down the stairs, mumbling to herself. Mark looked at Ashleigh. She shrugged. "What do you what me to do?!" She hissed.

"I don't know, i hoped you had a plan or something" Mark looked hopefully at his sister.

"Well, I don't have anything. You come up with something" Ashleigh looked at the stupid look on her brothers face. "Now looking at your blank expression, I know that will never happen"

A couple days later, Bernadette had sort of forgotten about what her kids had done. They were on their way to Bernadette's friend's house. She had 3 kids around Mark and Ashleigh's ages. Mark wasn't thrilled about being dragged to places, he sat in the back of the car, grumbling to himself. Ashleigh looked out the window.

"Mom, are we almost there?" Ashleigh asked.

"We'll be there in like two minutes, OK?" Bernadette looked at her phone.

They pulled up to Penny and Leonard's house. 2 boys and a girl were running around on the lawn. Penny and Leonard were sitting on the patio. Penny jumped up when she saw their car.

"Bernadette! I'm glad you can make it!" Penny hugged her friend. She glanced at Bernadette's kids who were standing there awkwardly. "Bernadette, are these your kids?"

"Yep, Mark and Ashleigh" She nudged her kids forward.

"Don't push me" Mark hissed.

"You look just like your mother, Ashleigh!" Penny smiled at Ashleigh. "Milo! Sydney! Nathan!" Penny called. 3 kids ran toward them.

"Mom, Nathan keeps trying to trip me!" Sydney complained.

"Shh, these are Bernadette's kids. Mark and Ashleigh" Penny introduced them.

"Sup bro. I got a new video game, wanna play?" Nathan asked.

"Sure!" Mark followed Milo and Nathan into the house.

Ashleigh followed her mother into the house. She stood there silently. Bernadette and Penny were having a conversation on the couch. Sydney sighed.

"So Sydney, what do you do for fun?" Ashleigh asked quietly.

"I don't know, girl things" Sydney smiled.

"Bye" Ashleigh turned toward the door.

"What? Where you going?" Sydney was confused.

"I don't do all that girly crap you do. OK? So if you're going to try to suck me into all that girly stuff, I'm going to go throw mud at something" Ashleigh tried to walk away.

"Mud? Oh come on! I can throw mud! I over heard my brothers talking with your brother about playing a baseball thing outside. We can ambush them with mud or something" Sydney suggested. Ashleigh smiled devilishly.

Bernadette and Penny were sitting on the couch. "So I've been having a problem with my kids and yours seem so... calm."

"Sure, what's your problem. And my kids can get pretty crazy" Bernadette pushed her glasses back up her nose.

"They're not accepting my friends request on Facebook. Yours did right?" Penny sipped her tea.

"Well, no. I never sent one" Bernadette set her cup down.

"You should. You never know what they may be hiding"

"They couldn't pass anything by me. They went to a party, thought I wouldn't find out, but I did. So ha" Bernadette smirked.

"Still, they could still be trying to hide something, especially Mark" Penny said.

"Mark? Why Mark?" Bernadette looked oddly at Penny.

"He's in high school, who knows what he's hiding" Penny pointed out.

"huh" Bernadette thought for a minute and pulled out her phone.

Sydney and Ashleigh sat on a rock, watching the boys. Ashleigh's phone beeped. She looked confused. "What?" Sydney asked.

"My mom sent me a friend request on Facebook" Ashleigh explained.

"Don't accept" Sydney looked over her shoulder.

"Why?" Ashleigh looked strangely at Sydney.

"You don't want your mom to see your private life. And if she can see your page, she can see your _friends _pages. You don't want that" Sydney pointed out.

"Ooh, yea. She doesn't need to see any of that" Ashleigh hit denied. They went back to watching their brothers.

"Huh" Bernadette set the phone on the table.

"What?" Penny refilled their drinks.

"She rejected it" Her phone beeped again. "Mark did too" Bernadette sat there angrily.

"What are you going to do?" Penny asked. Bernadette shrugged.

Sydney and Ashleigh snuck into the woods by the house. They went around to the side of the house where the hose was, and made a deep puddle. Ashleigh looked around the corner. "OK their heading back to the house" Sydney's brother Milo jumped out from the other corner. Sydney screamed as he flung a ball of mus at them. It hit Ashleigh square in the face, she wiped the mud from her glasses and hurled a hand full of mud at Milo. He ducked and went running. Sydney chased him the hose, creating more puddles.

Nathan and Mark joined in and ambushed the girls. Their fight continued on until Bernadette and Penny heard the commotion. "STOP!" Bernadette yelled.

All 4 kids stopped dead in their tracks. Sydney was in the middle of throwing mud at Nathan, Ashleigh had her brother in a head lock, and Milo was lying on the ground. "What in the world happened?!" Bernadette pulled her kids apart. Penny covered her face with her hands.

"We had a mud fight" Nathan explained. Sydney elbowed him int he gut and laughed nervously.

Bernadette smiled. "Why?" She tried to hide her anger inside. The kids looked at each other and shrugged. "OK, so was having a mus fight a good idea?" Bernadette asked. Nathan and Milo nodded and everyone else shook their heads. Penny glared at them. They slowly stopped and shook their heads with the others.


End file.
